Emiko's Kitsune
by Sachi Kameko
Summary: Emiko has arrived to Meioh High School and has been reunited with an old friend, Shuichi Minamino. Everything seems to be going well, but will it remain that way when she discovers his long kept secret? And what is this secret she wishes to reveal?


Chapter 1: Unexpected Reunion

"Okay class," said the teacher as he walked into the room. "Settle down, it's time to begin our lessons."

"We'll talk to you later, Shuichi," said two blushing girls, standing beside an emerald eyed, crimson red head.

"Very well then," Shuichi said as he turned his emerald green eyes from his book to the girls and softly smiled.

The girls silently giggled as they walked toward their seats and whispered under their breaths.

Shuichi turned his attention back to his book and continued to read silently to himself.

Shuichi Minamino is at the top of his classes in Meioh High School. He's also the most popular guy. Girls fawn over him constantly despite him showing little interest in them.

"Okay class, to get this day started," said the teacher. "We will be joined by a new student."

Shuichi, along with everyone in the class, turned his attention to the front of the room, and listened intently to the teacher.

"She'll be here soon, so give her a warm welcome," the teacher smiled.

'So, the new student is a girl,' thought Shuichi. 'I hope she's not like the other girls that stick to me like glue. It gets a little annoying, despite how kind they are," he continued his thoughts as he went back to reading.

A second later, I walked through the door in the Meioh High School girl's uniform. My long milk chocolate brown hair with midnight blue ends flowing behind me as my black eyes stood out against my smooth, pale, creamy skin; my slender body swaying as I walk.

"Class, this is…" he paused. "Well it seems I have forgotten your name," he laughed.

I smiled kindly and looked at the class, scanning each person thoroughly as they looked at my curiously.

My eyes wondered the room until they fell upon a crimson haired boy with emerald eyes. He didn't move his head as his eyes jumped towards me. He scanned me up and down before returning to his book.

'Great, she's another one. Just one more girl that's going to stalk me," Shuichi mentally cringed. "Though I can't help but feel that I'm wrong… For my sanity, please let me be wrong."

"Ah ha," the teacher smiled broadly. "Here it is, so, your name is—"

"Shuichi?" I said questionably.

Everyone's eyes turned to Shuichi as he took his attention from his book and looked toward me.

"Shuichi, is that you?"

"Do I know you?" he questioned.

Everyone's eyes shot toward me as my eyes widened at the sound of his voice.

"Oh my Gosh, it is you!"

He looked at me with a confused look in his eyes.

"Don't tell me you forgot me already?" I smirked. "We used to hang out all the time as kids."

Everyone gasped at this. Some whispered, as some stared between Shuichi and I, and others, mostly girls, glared.

Shuichi's eyes widened as he thought.

"Emiko!" he said, his voice drenched in surprise.

Everyone's wide eyes shot from me, to Shuichi, and back.

"I take it you two know each other," the teacher said nonchalantly, but couldn't hide the shock in his eyes.

"Yup, we lived across the street from each other when we were kids," I smiled. "But, I moved a few years ago and I haven't seen him since." I was now beside his desk as I took note of his hair. "Wow, your hair is 'so' much longer!" I practically yelled while holding a strand of his hair.

He laughed as he stood up. "Yes, I guess it has gotten longer,"

I looked up at him in awe, "Wow, you've gotten taller than me," I held my hand over my mouth dramatically; a hand on his shoulder.

"I was always taller that you," he smirked.

"I know, but not by this much. I mean seriously, at least when we were kids I could look in your eyes without having to look up."

That made him laugh more, "Come now, I'm not that much taller than you. There's probably about a 2 to 3 inch height difference."

Now we were both laughing as we reminisced and caught up with one another, being completely oblivious to the dropped jaws and glares we received.

The teacher cleared his throat and we chocked down our laughs into soft snickers.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your class," I apologized. "I guess I couldn't help reminiscing with a childhood friend."

"Oh no, your perfectly fine," he smiled kindly.

Shuichi and I smiled in return.

The phone rang a second later snatching the room's attention as the teacher picked it up and answered.

Moments went by of the teacher nodding constantly before he hung up the phone.

"Emiko—" he said caring the 'o' a little longer than necessary.

"Haru," Shuichi and I said in unison.

"Ah, right, Emiko Haru, you're needed in the office."

"Ummm…" I smiled shyly.

"Do you know where the office is?"

"No sir," I sighed.

"Okay then, Shuichi, would you take her there?"

"Very well," he smiled.

When we exited the class and made our way down the halls I wrapped my arms around Shuichi's neck and pulled him into a hug.

When we pulled apart there was a slight blush that lightly dusted his checks.

I laughed, "Aw, you look so cute when your face matches your hair."

We laughed as we made our way to the office.

"Tell me," Shuichi said as we continued on our way. "Do you really not know where the office is at?"

"Of course I know where it is," I smirked. "I just needed an excuse to get you out of the class room."

"Why?"

"Because, everyone knows that no matter what school you go to the rules always forbid public displays of affection,"

"Oh, you mean the hug you gave me earlier?"

"Yeah, that…and—"

I pulled into another hug and place a quick kiss on his check.

I pulled away and continued on my way to the office. I turned and saw that Shuichi had yet to move from that spot and his face was almost cherry red.

"You still look cute when your face is red, so you just look cuter when your face is redder," I smirked and his blush reddened. "See, you're doing it again," I laughed.

He walked up to me and pulled me into a hug and placed a kiss on my check.

I blushed deeply, "W-what was that for," I almost stuttered.

"I just wanted to see if it worked both ways," he smirked.

"Jerk," I smiled playfully punching his arm. "Well, we need to get to the office before they call the teacher and they come looking for us,"

"Come on," he took my hand and we ran to the office.


End file.
